


It's Not All Bad To Act Like Dean Sometimes

by actual_angel_scraps (actual_angel_sam)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Biromantic Sam Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Demisexual Sam Winchester, Gen, Happy Sam, Headcanon, I hate tagging, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mini Fic, Panromantic Sam Winchester, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Queer Sam Winchester, Slightly - Freeform, any queer sam hc works, etc etc - Freeform, i always write sam as, its not relavent i guess but if i make the secxond part, sam drinks alcohol, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_angel_sam/pseuds/actual_angel_scraps
Summary: Sam goes to a bar in Apocalypse world (AU)





	It's Not All Bad To Act Like Dean Sometimes

Sam can't remember the last time he's been to a bar and just relaxed. He couldn't be happier. Mom and Jack are safe but there is something still weighing down on his chest. And that's Lucifer.

Sure a bar in the Apocalypse world isn't ideal but hey, liquor is liquor.

Tonight especially, he doesn't want to deal with anything. He's tired of smiling for Dean-they both know the truth anyway-right now he's going to repress and drink his feelings away.

Oh Chuck, he really is starting to sound like Dean lately.

A man with caramel brown eyes sat next to him. Sam couldn't help but flinch at his words when he said: "Hey _buddy_ , mind if I sit here?".

"No-not at all, not at all," Sam blurted out. He tries for his usual welcoming and warm smile.

The pretty stranger gives him an odd look- Fuck it he thinks, maybe it's not so bad to be like Dean sometimes.

"Two beers please," he says to the bartender.


End file.
